Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-9})(9^{8}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{-9})(9^{8}))^{-6} = (4^{(-9)(-6)})(9^{(8)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-9})(9^{8}))^{-6}} = 4^{54} \times 9^{-48}} $